specialsistersfandomcom-20200213-history
We'll Stop You Anyway
We'll Stop You Anyway is the third episode of season 3 and the 19th episode of Special Sisters. It premiered on October 8th, 2017. Plot 4 months before… The episode begins in a room of an unknown place, where Yusma has Mila kidnapped in a bed and unconscious, and at this moment he's talking on the phone with a girl who looks like Mila: "You can go now, you must do your mission now!" and the girl who looks like Mila says: "Your plan will be successful, your counterpart falls into this weakness easily!". The girl who looks like Mila is in the street near the apartment, and enters the building… Meanwhile, on the apartment, Josep Maria 22 is preparing to have a housemates' meeting with Selene (her flatmate) and an educator, and everyone's surprised because Mila isn't there, however 22 went to sleep when she was still on the apartment and hasn't seen her leave, and now she's gone. 22 believes that she has probably left for some time while he was wearing the headphones of the computer and hasn't heard her leave. When they'll start the meeting without her, Mila comes through the door with her keys and says that she had gone to take out the rubbish and then had gone with her boyfriend, Marc, who had suddenly told her that he wanted to see her because of personal matters. 22 doubts and says: "When did you leave? I haven't seen you leave!" and Mila replies: "You were cooking your fried eggs and I guess you haven't realised that I've left the flat. Do we start the meeting?" and the educator says: "Yes, of course!". The meeting begins, and 22 is still doubting her flatmate, since she behaves strangely during the meeting. Mila suddenly says: "Josep Maria, please, can I talk to you privately about something important?" and the educator says: "Don't you want to share it with us?". But Mila says: "It's important to tell this without you, I can't tell you why I can't share it with you. It's a thing about Marc, I think he already knows what I'm talking about, but believe me I can't tell you. But if things are solved, I'll tell you. Josep Maria, come to my room!" and the two of them go to Mila's room. When 22 enters, he says: "What's the matter?" and Mila closes the room. 22 says: "Do we need the door closed?" and Mila suddenly approaches 22 and says: "I don't want anyone to see us…". 22 is scared, and Mila tries to kiss 22. Then 22 understands everything: this Mila is from the Mirror Universe. 22 doesn't let Mila's counterpart kiss him and says: "Can you tell me who sent you?" and she says: "Either he was confused, or he didn't know that you're cleverer than he thought…". 22 says: "He?" and Mila's counterpart says: "I can't tell you what I'm talking about, since he doesn't let me…" and 22 says: "They'll suspect if we don't return to the meeting, so let's go back quickly. But first of all, a question: where's your counterpart?" and Mila says: "He has her, but don't worry, he hasn't done anything bad to her, he has her asleep. Now we must make the meeting, right?" and opens the door. They return to the dining room, and 22 says: "She has already told me what was needed, we can continue the meeting. Let's do it!". And the meeting continues. Meanwhile, the crew of the ship FEF 07 is seeing everything. 0 tells Carla that they have to do something to make the real Mila go back to her apartment, and they have to do it now, but Carla tells 0: "I've moved forward and I've managed to get the coordinates of the real Mila, are you ready to make the exchange?" and 0 says: "Every day you can surprise me with a new thing!". 0 and Carla activate the transporters, and without noticing it, Mila's double is exchanged with the real Mila, and an aura goes through the apartment. 22 immediately calls the 07 and says: "What have you done?", and 0 says: "We've placed a small protection to avoid unwanted teleportations. You'll need to leave the house and go a few metres away if you want to be teleported here. And another thing: no one remembers your little meeting in her room or what that double of Mila told you when she wanted you to come to her room. That is to say: nothing unusual has happened in your apartment!". 22 says: "Thanks" and closes the call. At the present time On the ship FEF 07, 0's son, Franny, talks to his father and says: "I want to meet my mother's double, can I go to her house?" and 0 says: "No way!". Then Franny says: "Shit, you won't let me do anything!", and 0 leaves the room. Then Franny presses a button on a device he has in his hand, and a few seconds later the red alert is activated. On the bridge, Carla tells 0: "A message from Melina's team!" and 0 responds: "Put it on screen!". Then an unknown figure appears on the screen and says: "We'll stop you anyway!". Carla says: "We have problems!" and 0 says: "You've done well by activating the red alert…". In the home of Carla from Earth, the double of Franny's mother is eating with her parents, when someone is teleported in front of them, and the family is surprised. It turns out that it's Franny, who tells Carla: "Hello, my name's Franny, and I'm the son of your double!". Carla says: "One moment: where did you come from and how did you appear here from nowhere?" and Franny says: "It's simple: I used the teleporter of my starship!". Carla says: "Is this related to Josep Maria?" and Franny says: "My uncle? No, but we'd better talk fast, my parents will soon discover that I've cheated them and they'll come looking for me!". When Carla wants to say something else, someone is also teleported and turns out to be Carla of the Federation Starfleet, Franny's mother. She says: "We've all believed that the message came from Melina's team, this is not a game!" and Franny says: "I just wanted to meet her!". Carla says: "You're punished for a month, and you're lucky that your father is good and he has convinced me not to be mean to you!". The other Carla looks at her double and says: "Who are you and how is it that you have the same face as me?". And Carla says: "Now we have a problem, and I think we have to call 22…". Carla of the Federation Starfleet tells Franny: "Do you see what you made me do?" and then tells her double: "I'm Commander Саrlа Dе lа Rоја, first officer of the starship FEF 07 which belongs to the Federation Starfleet. If it still exists…". Carla from Earth says: "One moment: do you mean that everything Josep Maria said is true?" and the other Carla says: "Everything he writes in what he calls imaginary story, really is true. All. But it's so incredible that nobody believes it, and that's why he writes it. But you won't remember anything, since Josep Maria 22, who is the Admiral of Earth and my brother-in-law, doesn't let anyone know anything about the truth, not even you…". Carla from Earth says: "Brother-in-law?" and Carla of the Federation Starfleet says: "My husband, Franny's father, is Josep Maria 22's brother. Didn't you know, after reading the story?". Carla from Earth says: "I know very little, since I wasn't interested in the story. But now I see that I should've paid more attention to his story, from what I can see…". Once again, a third teleportation happens in the house of Carla from Earth, and two more people come: 0 and 22, who say: "Enough!"… 22 tells Carla from Earth: "You won't remember anything, since we'll make a return to the past!" and then tells Carla of the Federation Starfleet: "Melina's double has behaved very well, even so we have to make a return to the past to avoid the incident of your son. I've programmed a delayed return to the past that will be activated in a few seconds!". Carla from Earth says: "If I've understood correctly, I won't remember anything, right?" and 22 says: "Yes, we'll reverse this incursion of my nephew by travelling a few hours back in time. If you want to answer the question that I'll now ask you, you have only one minute!". Then Carla from Earth says: "What question?" and 22 says: "If we made you a member of our team, will you be faithful and, the most important thing, will you keep our secret?". 0 and Carla of the Federation Starfleet say: "What⁇" and 22 says: "Quickly!". Carla from Earth says: "I'm not sure, give me time to think!" and 0 says: "Anyway, we'll return to the past, won't we?". 22 tells Carla from Earth: "Time? I knew you'd say this, I know my sister-in-law as if she were you, since you are!" and he presses a button. Then Carla from Earth is teleported somewhere, everyone's surprised and 22 says: "Return to the past now!". A white aura runs through the house and covers everything… 0 and Carla leave the scanners of the ship 07, after returning to the past. 0 tells Carla: "What is my brother planning?", Carla says: "You know him better, right?" and 0 says: "This time, no…". 0 investigates, and detects that Carla is aboard the ship 07 on a holodeck, while in another holodeck is still Melina. And on Earth a hologram of Carla is replacing Carla from Earth, in the same way as Melina. Franny comes to the supercomputer room and says: "Hi, before I made my plan, I talked to Uncle 22, and he agreed with my plan!". His father, 0, says: "He agreed to pose as Melina?" and Franny says: "This is what he told me, he has prepared everything!". 0 says: "Sometimes your uncle is stranger than you and me!". Then 0 detects that a transport sphere is approaching Mila's house. Carla says: "We must prevent this time from taking Mila away, will you take care of the installation of the inhibitors in 22's old apartment?" and 0 says: "I can surprise you too, I had already gone ahead and I'm working on it!". Carla says: "What do you think?" and 0 says: "Everything gets complicated… And my brother knows it, I think that's why he has done this with your double!"… At home, 22 says: "I hope that Carla is all right and that she accepts what I've told her, because as a result of the problem with Melina and her enemy team, we need one more member in our team. We'll defeat you, anyway!". Meanwhile, in an unknown place, Mila's counterpart tells Yusma: "Why did we have to cancel the mission?" and Yusma says: "The team of my counterpart has put some inhibitors in your counterpart's house and I haven't managed to disable them, and that's why I can't teleport your counterpart here. Even so, my plan will be carried out sooner or later, since I'm also immunised to the returns to the past!". Mila's counterpart asks: "The what?" and Yusma says: "I want to help them but they don't realise it!"… And in another unknown place, Jordi Alejos García receives a call from someone, who says: "Hello, my name's Andrea, but if you want you can call me Regent. The enemies of my enemies are my friends, that is to say, I propose you to work together. If you help me with everything I tell you, I'll help you to be an almighty psychomorph!". Jordi Alejos García says: "Why do I have to help you?" and Regent Andrea says: "Be sure that if you do, you won't regret it!". Jordi Alejos García says: "All right, let's do it!"… Category:Episodes ca:Us aturarem sigui com sigui es:Os pararemos sea como fuere fr:Nous vous arrêterons quoi qu’il en soit gl:Pararémosvos sexa como for it:Vi fermeremo ad ogni modo pt:Parar-vos-emos seja como for ro:Vă vom opri oricum ru:Мы остановим вас как бы то ни было